You Get What You Give
by andreakayy
Summary: Scully's tanning outside, but won't do anything with Mulder... because he's smelly and sweaty! Gross. So when she finds a present on her pillow, she changes her mind. Summary sucks, please read. MSR. post IWTB


**Major thanks to Brittney for proofing. My head hurt. Okay, so I"m afraid updates on my other stories are going to be slower. My computer wont turn on... so now I have to get on my mother's lap top -and we all know how mother's can be *sigh*. Inspired by hot July days on my lounge chair tanning (:  
Rated T... possibly a mild M? Please R&R  
**

The air conditioning in the house was amazing during those summer days, especially in July, but Scully was bracing herself for the hot July heat. She was in her black string bikini. With a catazine rolled up and tucked under her left arm, two glasses in her left hand, and a pitcher of lemonade in her right hand, she was ready to go outside and tan. Her loung chair was laying out in the middle of the yard, catching all of the perfect sun's rays.

She caught the door with her elbow, and pushed it open. She stepped onto the creaking wood of the old porch and descended down the equally old steps. As she made her way towards the lounge chair, she marveled at Mulder's body. He was getting ready to mow the lawn. His shirt was off, and his blue basketball shorts hung low on his hips. He turned and Scully could see his eyes scanning her body, as her eyes scanned his chest. His jaw was dropped, and Scully grinned at him.

She set down the pitcher of lemonade on the small white plastic round table next to the lawn chair, and she poured herself and Mulder a glass. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms  
around her bare waist.

"Mmm, you smell nice." He said into her neck, the vibration causing her to laugh.

"You want some lemonade?" She asked, turning around in his arms and handing him a glass. His arm snaked around behind her and rested on her lower back, where he rubbed up and down. He took a swig of the drink and then looked down at her. She knew that look in his eye. Scully shook her head.

"Mulder."

"Scully."

"Mulder," She said, suppressing a giggle. "Go mow the lawn."

"Scully," Mulder whined.

"It's been raining, Mulder -and it's going to rain tomorrow. We need to get the lawn cut."

"So... we'll get hired help. Come on, Scully." There was that look again. He pushed her forward so that her body was right up against his.

"Mulder, aren't you the one who's always telling me if you want something done right, do it yourself?" She stumped him. She placed her hand over his chest, and lightly pushed him back. "Go."

"Scully, you're mean."

"I know, Mulder." She smiled a toothy grin and backed up onto her lounge chair.

She lay out for about an hour and a half while Mulder unwillingly cut their large lawn. Once and a while she would call his name to see if he wanted another glass of lemonade, but between the roar of the lawn mower and the his iPod blaring whatever song he was currently obsessing over, he couldn't hear her.

Eventually, the loud thundering roar of the engine came to a halt, but Scully was too lost in her own world to notice. She had her sunglasses on and was browsing through her Victoria's Secret catazine. She didn't even notice when he got on his knees next to her, pressing his hand to her leg. She laid the catazine across her lap, so she could see him. He reached over to her face, removed her sunglasses, and set them on the table.

"Oh, you should get that one," Mulder said after he picked up the catazine and took a look at what page Scully was on. He pointed at the black lacy lingerie on the page. Scully rolled her eyes and tried hard to hide her smile, but she failed miserably.

Mulder leaned down to capture her lips with his own. He kissed her for a brief second before pulling away, causing her to want more of him. He brushed a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and traced his finger along the side of her jaw before bowing down to retake her perfect red lips. Their kiss was slow and became deeper when Mulder parted his lips for Scully. He placed his hand on the other side of her on the lounge chair, and he balanced his weight so he could be in front of her, rather than beside her, and above her, rather than being level.

She parted her legs so that he could sit in between her knees, but Scully ended up putting her legs over Mulder's now that he was sitting on the lounge chair. Scully was laying down, and Mulder was leaning above her, his lips now attacking the skin on her neck. His hands traced up from her sides to behind her neck where Mulder was trying to undo the ties to her bikini, but he had trouble. So his hands went behind her to her lower back where he pushed her up so that he could more comfortably hold her in his arms and so she could straddle his hips. He pushed his heat against her causing her to sigh out, but she pulled away from Mulder.

It wasn't the fact that they were outside. They could do just about anything in their backyard and no one would know about it. They didn't have a neighbor for at least a mile. They were secluded and could do anything they pleased. The truth was -and it just hit Scully, Mulder was sweaty... and he didn't smell too great. She saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He asked himself what he had done wrong.

"Mulder, I'm sorry."

"No, Scully. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Mulder... you're wonderful." She backed off of him so she could sit on the lounge chair.

"Then, why -"

"Well," She began, cutting him off. She was trying to be as gentle as she could so she didn't hurt his feelings. "Mulder... you kind of smell."

"I smell?" He asked, not believing her. He lifted up his right arm and sniffed his arm pit.

"Well, and you're sweaty, but that's only because you've been cutting the grass." Mulder sighed. "Just go take a shower."

"No, I'll just go do some more yard work. I'm gonna go get the weed wacker." He stood up, and grabbed his iPod from his pocket.

"Fine," Scully said, sliding off the lounge chair. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll -" He didn't hear her. "Mulder... Mulder?" His music was probably too loud again. She sighed and made her way into the house.

Scully wasted no time since she got into the house. She immediately stripped down when she was in her bedroom and then made her way to the shower. The water felt refreshing on her body since she was outside. While she laid out she could feel the sweat running down her back, and she hated that feeling. She did, however, manage to get some color -and avoid that awful sunburn.

Mulder, with his ear bud headphones in, walked into the bathroom. He didn't know Scully was in there showering, but when the steam hit his face he knew. He kept the door open and tossed his iPod onto the bed from the door way. It made it right in the middle of their bed.

"You almost done Scully?" Mulder called out over the running water.

"Yeah, Mulder -just a second." The water came to a halt. "Can you hand me a towel?"

"Yeah, sure," Mulder grabbed a cerulean blue towel out of the closet and opened the shower door. Scully smiled and he wrapped it around her body.

"Thank you," She whispered.

From behind her, he kissed her neck. Mulder could tell that Scully didn't want to do anything with him since she was now nice and clean and he was still hot and sweaty. "I'll go take a shower now."

Scully left the bathroom and could hear Mulder starting his shower. Her eyes went wide, and she smiled in awe when she saw what was laid on her pillow. Mulder had trimmed some roses from the rose bush, and the roses lay on her pillow. Along with the roses in the small bundles there were Peruvian lilies in apricot, pink, and white. He must've clipped those from the sides of the house. There was also a single calla lily. Mulder was smart not to clip too many, because those were one of Scully's favorites. He had clipped two chrysanthemums and two dahlias too. Her heart swelled with love at Mulder's gesture, and she spun on her heels, quickly walking off to the bathroom where the shower was still running.

Scully dropped her towel, swung the door open, and found herself in Mulder's embrace. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mulder then pushed her back up against the shower wall. He kissed her passionately, and against his lips... Scully whispered a thank you.

"Guess I'm not sweaty now," Mulder said with a grin, then threw his head back to laugh.

**Like? Please review! I gotta update the other two stories now. :)  
-AK**


End file.
